


Garcy Smut Prompts

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: A collection of smut prompts from Tumbler and/or AO3. I decided to make a separate work for the smut prompts, since all my other prompts are rated T and this way no one will be confused.





	1. Okay, This Is New

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is for Gotta_Love_Garcy  
> Smut Prompt #166-Okay This Is New
> 
> Prompt List is in the end notes.

Flynn feels the movement of the mattress, which means Lucy is tossing and turning again. She’s been like this for the last two nights, which is why he falls back to sleep easily. A little later, he feels the mattress shift a bit. Lucy curls into him, draping her leg over his, and her arm across his chest. He sighs, but drifts off again. She presses a kiss to his chest, as she slides her thigh up and down his leg. 

Even asleep, his body responds to the love of his life like it always does: desire. When he opens his eyes, Lucy is practically on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately. He attempts to pull her tighter to him, but finds his hands are not cooperating.  Squinting in the darkness, he notices that his hands have been bound to the bedframe. He tugs against the silk ties, but Lucy’s cinched them tight. 

“Lucy!”

“Shh,” she teases, as she straddles him and kisses his lips.

She peels away from his lips, and migrates down his neck and then to his chest.   Captivating control of his cognition, he forgets about the ties as she slowly kisses along his abs.  She nips his hip bone, as she gravitates towards his cock.

He’s already hard, and now that he’s fully awake, he wants Lucy in the worst way possible. Her kisses abruptly stop, and he strains his neck to peer down at her just in time to see her wrap additional silk ties around his ankles. She has a devilish glint in her eye, and a joker-like smile to boot. _Oh boy._

Completely bound, he stares up at her naked form above him.

“Don’t talk or I’ll gag you,” Lucy instructs with a deadly-serious expression.

 _Okay, this is new_. She sinks down on him, and his eyes roll back into his head. He wants to touch her so badly it hurts, and he yanks on the ties in frustration. He opens his mouth to call her name, and she crashes her lips upon his.

“Remember, no talking. Last warning.”

He loves her so much. It’s hard to quantify in any semblance of terms that another person might understand. She’s wild and full of frenzy, hair spilling down around her shoulders, as her breathing becomes shallow. She’s riding him with a voracious appetite, and he is losing him damn mind. He needs to touch her, kiss her and scream her name. He’s disheartened that he can’t do any of those things, and it’s starting to drive him bat shit crazy. He really is trying to do what she wants, but even he has a limit, and he’s dangerously close to it.

“Make me come, Garcia.”

Given that his maneuverability is non-existent right now, he does not have a lot of options in order to accomplish this task. He bucks up into her hard, and she laughs wickedly in response. _It’s beyond hot_. _She’s beyond hot_. He repeats this process a few more times, until she’s coming.

Once she comes down from her high, she leans over him and undoes the ties binding his hands and ankles. She kisses his wrists softly, and then gives him permission to touch her. She’s made him as wild as she was, and he flips her over, presses her to the mattress and pounds into her until he comes.

Once they uncoil their bodies, she curls into him with a satisfying purr.

“Lucy, what was that for?”

“Just wanted to try something different. You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that,” he replies breathlessly.

“Good,” she states, as she kisses him slowly, softly, intimately.

He makes a mental note to “try something different” again the next time.

 


	2. If You're Bored, Wanna Have Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon for sexual prompt #181 "If You're Bored, Wanna Have Sex?"

Flynn loathes all this waiting around. He’s a man of action, not inaction. Lucy and he are the only ones left in the bunker, anxiously waiting for their turn to be moved to the new safe house. Someone needs to stay here to make sure the Mothership doesn’t jump, while Connor, Jiya and Rufus are setting up the new equipment. Wyatt is serving as security for the team, along with Denise when she’s not dealing with the bureaucracy. She also needs to maintain the illusion that it’s business as usual, so they don’t tip off Rittenhouse.

Lucy and Flynn have already packed up most of their belongings. Only the basic essentials remain. There is basically nothing left to do until they get word it’s time, so they hang out on the couch and watch old movies.

The new equipment seems to be taking longer than the team was expecting, which leaves Lucy and Flynn in the lurch a little longer. They’ve already had a couple of beers each, and they’ve pretty much sat in silence for the last hour. He’d be content doing that for the rest of the night, if it means he gets to be with Lucy. _Anything, just to be with Lucy._

Suddenly, she leans her head on his shoulder, and curls into him. Instinctively, he wraps his arm around her and pulls her in tighter. There’s still silence between them, until the movie ends.

“So…”

“So,” Lucy repeats.

“What do you want to do now?”

She tilts her head to meet his eyes.

“Um…”

She bites her bottom lip, smirks slightly at him, then shakes her head.

“What? What is it?” he chuckles, as he gazes down at her.

 _He loves this woman so much, he cannot bear it sometimes._ She’s staring at him strangely, and he cannot read what is going on in that head of hers. Normally, this is not a problem, but right now-now he’s not sure.

“Flynn-Garcia,” she starts, “If you’re bored, wanna have sex?”

He spits a bit of the beer out of his mouth, as he chokes.

“What?”

He doesn’t get time to ask another question, as Lucy’s lips claim his. She shifts into his lap, and starts grinding on him. He unfreezes, and finally kisses her back like he may never get the chance again.

“Lucy, are you-”

“Shh, I know you want me,” Lucy teases, as she slips her hand into his pants.

He can’t deny it, can’t lie to her. He _does_ want her. But, he wants her to want _him_ too. He nods, because that’s the only response he can muster, as she strokes him hard.

“Well, newsflash Garcia Flynn, I want you too.”

That’s all he needs to hear, before his burning desire takes over. He stands up, as she wraps her legs around his waist. They stumble down the hall, through the open bedroom door, and tumble onto the mattress. He is wasting no time showing her how he feels. It’s almost a test or audition he’s created in his own head to plead his case of being worthy of this.

Clothes going flying, and they wind up with Lucy on her back, and Flynn between her thighs. He licks his way to her center, and she bucks against his mouth. He curls his tongue inside her, eliciting a loud moan, as she arches her back in response. When his mouth moves to her clit, she screams in ecstasy, as her body vibrates with pleasure.

She pulls him up to her, and guides him inside. They kiss and claw, as they rock in rapturous rhythm together. When they finish, they’re both breathless.

“We are so doing that again when we get to the new safe house,” Lucy informs him.

She kisses him lazily, and rests her head on his chest. He brushes an errant strand of hair from her face, and kisses her lips softly.

“I hope it’s not just when you’re bored, though.”

She lifts her head, and pulls herself up his body. She stares him dead in the eye. She just gazes at him for a few moments, then smiles that brilliant smile of hers.

“I get bored a lot, you know.”

“Do you now?”

She nods in amusement, and runs her hands through his hair.

“All the time. I think I may need you to save me from it.”

“I think I can manage that,” he answers, as he kisses her deeply.

_Yeah, he’ll manage alright._

 

**Author's Note:**

> 161: “ Bite me. ”  
> 162: “ Make me. ”  
> 163: “ Fuck me. ”  
> 164: “ Stop teasing me so much… ”  
> 165: “ Do you like it when I touch you like that?”  
> 166: “ Okay.. This is new. ”  
> 167: “ Want to head back to my place and have a little fun? ”  
> 168: “ You’re in trouble now. ”  
> 169: “ What a pretty sight. ”  
> 170: “ Bend over. ”  
> 171: “ On your knees. ”  
> 172: “ The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now. ”  
> 173: “ Lay back. ”  
> 174: “ Take off your clothes. ”  
> 175: “ Well, fine; just this once. ”  
> 176: “ I’m waiting. ”  
> 177: “ You’re so beautiful. ”  
> 178:“ As you wish. ”  
> 179: “ First one to make a noise looses.”  
> 180: “ You have no idea what you do to me. ”  
> 181: “ If you’re bored; Wanna have sex? ”  
> 182: “ Ive wanted this for so long. ”  
> 183: “ Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies. ”  
> 184: “ Can I touch you? ”  
> 185: “ Open up. ”  
> 186: “ No strings attached. ”  
> 187: “ Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you? ”  
> 188: “ Mine. ”  
> 189: “ The nights still young. ”  
> 190: “ We cant do that here! ”  
> 191: “ Behave. ”  
> 192:“ What did you just say? ”  
> 193: “ Good girl. ”  
> 194: “ Good boy. ”  
> 195: “ Come here. ”


End file.
